


Smitten

by octobersmog



Category: Saints Row
Genre: also matt is aged up, idfk what this is, just something i found in my drafts at 2am, the boss is a french cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: There was no denying it.Matt Miller was completely, almost sickeningly, in love with the Boss.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Just something dug up from my drafts and slightly edited, though I'm still not 100% happy with it. Also this is one of my other bosses who is a french cinnamon roll. Might be a second part idek

There was no denying it.

Matt Miller was completely, almost sickeningly, in love with the Boss.

How the bubblegum blue haired french girl had wormed her way into his heart without even knowing it, he had not a fucking clue. In all honesty, there was a small part of him that had enjoyed being beaten within an inch of his virtual life; albeit a very small part. 

And now, here he was, somewhat apart of the Saints, and nursing an ever growing desire to just sweep her off her feet and-

And then what? 

That was the problem. Matt was more than just a little awkward when it came to expressing his feelings, or just people in general. The way he saw it, he had two options: admit that he was disgustingly infatuated with Aurie Rebeaux and risk being the laughing stock of Steelport, or just jump out the fucking window. 

Right now, the latter seemed more appealing, as he stood in the elevator to the Saints HQ, trying desperately to wipe the sweat off his palms. The ding of the elevator nearly brought him to his knees.

_Inhale. Exhale._

He stepped out of the elevator, trying in vain to hide the slight shaking in his legs. For the various Saints dotted around the building, it was nothing but a casual day in Steelport, but for Matt, whose heart felt like it was permanently lodged in his throat, it was the most terrifying, and potentially worst, day of his life. 

He stopped short.

There she was; lounging on one of the couches, laughing at something Pierce had said. Before he could even summon the strength to say something, she turned her head towards him, a smile on her lips.

"Matty!"

Her heavily accented voice made his knees weak.

"I was wondering where you got to," she finished, the black lipstick outlining her mouth stark against her snow white skin. 

"Y-yes," he laughed nervously. "Actually, I was, ah, wondering i-if I could speak to you."

"In private," he added at the knowing look on Pierce's face.

"Of course," she giggled, grabbing his arm and leading him up the stairs to one of the frequently deserted bedrooms. She closed the door and turned to look at him, a small smile present on her lips. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um, well, you see," he began, mentally cursing himself for completely forgetting what he'd rehearsed for the past week. "One could say-"

His jumble of words was abruptly cut off as the door burst open, revealing the one and only, Johnny Gat. He looked from Aurie, to Matt and back to Aurie.

"I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," Aurie replied quickly, glancing apologetically over at Matt, ever the polite little French girl.

"Good," he said. "Got some Morningstar motherfuckers making some noise downtown."

Something in her eyes hardened.

"Are they now."

Without a second glance, she swept out of the room, Gat following close behind.

_Bloody hell._


End file.
